Stranded Ninja
by raijinfairy
Summary: Summary: The resulting clash of Naruto and Sasuke's respective techniques causes a worm hole to appear swallowing them; along with Kakashi and Sakura whom had jumped to stop the battle between friends. Now stranded and separated from each other in a new world not of their own; will they find each other in this world.
1. Chapter 1

Stranded Ninja

Summary: The resulting clash of Naruto and Sasuke's techniques causes a wormhole to appear swallowing them; along with Kakashi and Sakura who had jumped to stop the battle between friends. Now stranded and separated from each other in a new world, not of their own; will they find each other in this world.

Disclaimer: Naruto manga/anime and Fire Emblem video games

Prologue: Shooting Stars?

Eighty years ago, in grassland by a river two fierce ninja fought to the death, one was the wielder of the legendary Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Uchiha Madara and the other the wielder of the legendary Wood Style Senju Hashirama. At the end of their fierce fight, the landscape change from a grassland beside a river into a valley with a waterfall and Hashirama emerge victoriously. In honor of their battle, they build large life-size statues of the combatants and name the new valley The Valley of the End.

... Now eighty years later; Sasuke Uchiha, a teenage boy with onyx-black eyes and hair with a blue tint to it. A Konoha Headband tied to his forehead; his hair is spiky in the back with chin-length bangs that parted down to frame both sides of his face. His clothing consists of a navy blue, short-sleeve shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest in the back between his ebony wings along with white shorts. Naruto Uzumaki, a teenage girl with a Konoha headband keeping her bangs from covering her blue eyes, with her golden blonde hair reaching her hips and three whisker markings on the cheeks. Her clothing once consisted of a short-sleeve white kimono-like blouse with an orange embroidery border with the Uzumaki crest between her angel-like wings, held closed by a dark obi, a white skirt, and stocking that stopped at her thighs. Now her clothing is in tatters; her short-sleeve white kimono-like blouse had a hole on the front and back stained red with blood after Sasuke shove a Chidori near her heart. Furthermore, her skirt singed after he burnt her with his Fire Style: Dragon Fire Technique.

Near the Valley coming close to their location is Kakashi a man in his twenties; spiky silver hair, silver wolf ears, and tail, dark grey eyes while a Konoha headband covers his left eye and a mask covering the lower half of his face. Wearing a green flak jacket, dark blue pants, and a long-sleeve shirt. Also wearing fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand. Behind him is the third of his students Sakura, a teenage girl with bubblegum pink hair at shoulder length and green eyes. Wearing a red qipao dress with short sleeves –with slits along the sides accompanied by a zipper and a white circle design between her strawberry blond wings, also wearing tight dark green bike shorts with a shuriken holster around her right tight, blue sandals and a Konoha headband as a hairband.

Arriving at their destination, both saw Sasuke unleashing his curse mark level two gaining greyish complexion and his once ebony wings, turning into a grotesque hand like wings, use the Chidori, while a red bubbly chakra with a tail surrounded Naruto's body and readying the Rasengan.

"NARUTOOO!" screams Sasuke as he flies towards his opponent.

"SASUKEEE!" yells Naruto launching herself towards Sasuke.

The collision of their attacks forms a black sphere of energy.

"SAKURA! Wait!" yells Kakashi towards his only female student who flew towards her fellow teammates; before leaping towards them as well.

Inside the black sphere forms a black hole that pulls the combatants and the reinforcements inside it. Soon the orb exploded; none of the ninjas in The Valley of the End where in sight.

* * *

In the night sky above the continent of Tellius a hole opens, and from it, four lights come shooting down in different directions.

 **Gallia**

King Caineghis and Ranulf are taking a stroll while looking at the shooting star in the night sky crashing down to earth.

 **Phoenicis**

Janaff was looking around while guarding Prince Reyson when a shooting star crash in the waters near them.

 **Kilvas**

Nealuchi looking out from a window in the castle saw the shooting star crash into the castle near him.

 **Sienne, Begnion**

Walking in one the many gardens of Mainal Cathedral, Empress Sanaki watch the starry sky. She closes her eyes, slightly incline her head and entwine her hands together making a wish.

"Empress?" someone called to her, yet she paid no mind to it.

Sigrun, the Commander of the Holy Knights and her bodyguard was looking for the Apostle when she found her in the middle of a garden. "May I ask what you were praying for?" Sigrun asks.

Finishing her wish to the shooting star, Sanaki turns towards her guard. "Not a prayer, but a wish. I wish that the scars from the Massacre may heal someday." The Empress answer her subordinate, turning back to look at the shooting star only to notice said shooting star was becoming bigger by the second. "Sigrun, do shooting stars get bigger?" Apostle Sanaki asks.

"No, why?" Sigrun answers.

"Then does it come closer to the person who makes a wish to it?" Sanaki continues her inquiry.

"No" Sigrun answers once more.

"Then, if you are correct, what is that thing that is falling towards from the sky?" the Empress asks while pointing at the sky.

"That's no longer a shooting star, but a meteor" answers Sigrun alarm with its proximity and trajectory. Quickly turning around, she picks up her charge and runs toward the inside of the Cathedral.

Not a moment later the meteor crashes in the middle of the garden, yet there wasn't an explosion from the only smoke. Once the smoke clears, both saw that in the center of a small crater was not a meteorite, but a person. Drawing near the person both were shocked upon what they saw. In the crater was not a human, but a laguz from the Heron clan; that once populated Serenes Forest.

"A heron! But didn't all of them die in the Serenes Massacre twenty years ago including the royals?" asks Sigrun.

"Not all of them die… Only two remain in this world; the royals of Serenes King Lorazieh and his son the third prince Reyson, yet this one close to my age and a female royal if the golden hair and wings are any indicators. Quick send someone for a cleric this heron is injured and make sure she doesn't tell nobody that a third royal heron lives," Sanaki orders Sigrun.

Making haste, she left to get a trustworthy cleric.

Glancing at the unconscious heron Sanaki says in a low voice, "My wish may come true sooner than I think."


	2. Chapter 2

Stranded Ninja

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto manga/anime and Fire Emblem video games.

Chapter 1: Healing

 **LAST TIME ON STRANDED NINJA**

"Not all of them died… Only two remain in this world the royal of Serenes; King Lorazeih and his son the Third Prince Reyson, yet this one who is close to my age and a female royal if the golden hair and pure white wings are any indicators. Quick send for a cleric this heron is injured and make sure she doesn't tell nobody that a third royal heron lives," Sanaki orders Sigrun.

Making haste, she left to get a trustworthy cleric.

Glancing at the unconscious heron Sanaki say in a low voice, "My wish may come true sooner than I think."

 **CURRENT TIME**

"What's taking Sigrun so long?" muttered the young empress as she watches the young heron's white clothing dye crimson from her blood spilling.

Kneeling Sanaki put her small hand over the wound near the heron's heart and press down trying to stop more blood from coming out.

"EMPRESS! There you are. I've been looking for you since I saw Sigrun walking with haste not answering me where you were," a worn-out voice called out to Sanaki

Hearing the familiar voice, Sanaki stood up and turn to her bodyguard "Tanith, what should I do? The blood won't stop coming out," she said with a scared voice.

Seeing the frightened face and bloody hands of her Empress, Sigrun rush to her side kneeling to her height. Gently holding her shoulders, she asks with a worried voice "Empress are you alright?! Where are you hurt? Is that why Sigrun was walking in a hurry. Was it to get a cleric to heal you?"

"I'm not hurt, but if we don't do something she'll bleed to death," states Sanaki turning her head towards the wounded heron.

Standing up, Tanith looks toward the direction that her Empress was looking and found a young blonde girl, about the same age as the Empress, four foot seven inches two inches taller than the Empress, crimson spreading over her white clothes and beginning to stain her white wings "Wait, blonde hair, white wings?! A royal heron!" Tanith exclaims bewildered. "But I thought only two were left alive?" Tanith continues.

"Yes, and there will be only two if we don't do something. So please help me," answers Sanaki.

'This is the first time I have seen Apostle Sanaki throw away her decorum and beg her for help' thought Tanith before answering "Okay first I'll cut away her shirt." Drawing her sword, Tanith carefully cut the shirt on the front and the shoulders; leaving the heron's upper body bare, "This way when Sigrund comes with the cleric and heals her it'll be easy to stitch the wound," she explains.

Taking off her dark purple cape, Tanith uses it to stem the heron's blood, "Now she won't bleed to death until Sigrun come with the cleric" states Tanith.

"I'm sorry for the delay Empress!" states Sigrun her breath ragged. Recovering her breath, she introduces the cleric behind her "This is Ashley."

"Your Highness, Commander Sigrun explain the details on our way here" Ashley explain while doing a curtsy.

"Please, hurry" Sanaki urges.

Dropping her curtsy, Ashley goes toward Tanith and down heron; kneeling she checks her pulse. Feeling the pulse, she sighs in relief "She still alive thank Ashera," Ashley says out loud, taking the worry out of everyone present before explaining further "But she is not out of danger yet. Now Deputy Commander please slowly take away your cape so that I can heal her with the Recover staff. Unfortunately, it won't heal completely, so once the wound becomes small enough, then I'll stitch to close it."

Sanaki and her two bodyguards watch as a green light cover the wound; first the bleeding stop within a few minutes then within the half hour wound shrunk in size.

"Now… we can stitch the wound together," Ashley said between breaths looking exhausted. Taking out a need and a string from her pouch she began stitching the wound together; it to no less than two minutes. Looking toward the royal guard she asks, "Can either of you help me move her to a more accommodating room; where we can clean off her body and dress her in clean clothing."

Tanith carefully carries the heron and slowly walk to the Empress' room where there is a secret room (which Sanaki permitted to use). What usually would take ten minutes to walk, took thirty minutes. Once inside Sanaki directed them towards a sconce and pulled it down. Immediately the wall next to the sconce open revealing the secret room. Walking in the three looks around while Sanaki went to another sconce and pulled it up, closing the wall. The secret room is windowless, has one luxurious bed and another room as the bathroom. Quickly taking the young heron to the restroom; once taking off the scorched skirt, stockings and undergarment, Tanith took her toward the bathtub slowly lowering into the water, while Tanith held her head over water wash her hair while Ashley and Sigrun scrub off the dirt and dry blood from the rest of her hair, wings, and body.

After the half-hour bath, they took her out and began drying her while Sanaki brought one of her knickers and nightgowns in which they had to cut open some holes for her wings; when they finished dressing her up, they took her to bed and covered her with the luxurious red duvet.

Sanaki then grabs a chair pull it close to the bed, and while looking towards the unconscious, injured heron she prayed "Oh benevolent Goddess Ashera may this heron have a quick recovery." Before long, her eyes began to close but not before saying "Get well soon Lost Princess." Falling asleep on the mattress while remaining seated she unconsciously grabbed the heron's hand.


End file.
